Sneak Peeks
__NOEDITSECTION__ Current Sneak Peeks ---- *'Sneak Peek #1' Introducing the Cannon level 13! It packs a punch and takes a lot of damage! Forum exclusive: Healers no longer trigger air traps - just keep clear of Air Defense! Previous Sneak Peeks Show/Hide Christmas 2014 sneak peeks ---- *'Sneak Peek 1' *If you see these magical trees, don’t cut them just yet - are they growing presents? *Under attack? You can now watch a live replay while waiting to load your Village! ---- *'Sneak Peek 2' *New collector levels, and other economy balancing changes! Read what’s coming: http://supr.cl/CollectorLevel12 ---- *'Sneak Peek 3' *The weather forecast in Clash predicts ARROW showers!! Twice the arrows, but each does half the damage! Old vs. New: http://supr.cl/ArcherTower *Inferno Tower engineering 2.0 – soon your Inferno Towers will shoot for a longer time with the same amount of Dark Elixir! ---- *'Sneak Peek 4' *He’s big, he’s furious and he’s coming soon! Level 7 Giants are stomping into Town Hall 10!! *Hero ability icons now show remaining hitpoints and will start flashing when low - use their ability to recover some HP! *Compare your clan to others in clan local leaderboards! ---- *'Sneak Peek 5' *Save multiple layouts for your Village and War Base!! Switch, copy and edit layouts at any time - even finish later! Halloween 2014 sneak peeks ---- *'Sneak Peek 1' *A spooky update will soon descend upon Clash! What is underneath that headstone…? *The Halloween 1-gem Spell Factory boost will be back! What other tricks and treats lie in store? ---- *'Sneak Peek 2' *Maintenance break = automatic boost pause (Spells, Barracks & Heroes). Remember to tap the “Resume” button when you go online to keep the boost going! #ComingSoon *Soon all army boosts will pause automatically when the game goes to maintenance. Check out how it works! ---- *'Sneak Peek 3' *New clan settings & advanced clan search! Set a location (by country or international), war frequency, member count and more! *Clan search improvements!! Search other Clans by war frequency, location, member count and trophy limit! ---- *'Sneak Peek 4' *Soon each clan will have a unique tag! Having troubles finding a specific clan? Do a search via hashtag and get the exact result you need! ---- *'Sneak Peek 5' *Last but not least: the Skeleton Trap! Ambush and distract your enemies with a small group of Skeleton troops! Source: Clash of Clans Facebook September 2014 sneak peeks ---- *'Sneak Peek 1' *Soon you can upgrade a row of walls in one go! Walls level 6+ can also be upgraded with Elixir instead of Gold - your choice!! ---- *'Sneak Peek 2' *Take BARCHing to a whole a new level! Level 7 Barbarians and Archers coming soon to a barracks near you! ---- *'Sneak Peek 3' *Coming soon to a village near you, Dark Barracks level 6!!! I wonder what's training inside... ---- *'Sneak Peek 4' *What's this creature that hides in the dark? *I smell fireworks ... ---- *'Sneak Peek 5' Introducing: The Lava Hound!!! This pyrotechnic pooch loyally targets the nearest Air Defense! Category:Sneak Peek Category:Spoiler